A Dream Come True
by voyagerstyle
Summary: Sophie Montez is an average girl. So imagine her surprise when she found herself standing on the Voyager's bridge.
1. Chapter 1

It was 6:55 A.M. at Sophie Montez's house. She was getting ready to go to school. As she put her shoes on, she called her best friend, Callie.

"Hey, Cal. I need a proverbial cold splash of water." Callie sighed.

"Sophie Daniella Montez, were you up late again last night, Miss _One More Equasion?" _

"Maybe. It's just that, well, I can't stop. It's not easy being clever. Because I just look at the world, and I connect random things. Sometimes it feels like the rest of the world is SO slow."

Callie listened intently. That's one of the reasons why sophie loved being with her. She didn't pull out her phone and start texting her boyfriend(which sophie still didn't believe in) while you were talking. She listened. She cared about Sophie, even when the rest of the world didn't. And that's why they were BFF's. They always had each other's backs and refused to gossip about each other.

"Well, Sophie. You need to perk up and get moving, chica,"she laughed, Sophie laughing with her,"Or I'll wake you up!"

"Thanks, Callie. Well, I need to go. I'll see you at school."she hung up and went downstairs to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and saw a purple light, swirling with pink and white. Curious, she stuck her hand out, and, cautiously, touched it. Suddenly, she felt the sensation of falling, but felt like she left her stomach behind. Remember, apart from her intellect, she was a pretty average girl.

So imagine her confusion when she found herself standing of the U.S.S. _Voyager._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

*author's note-I'm sorry if these chapters are short. I'm making this up as I go along.*


	2. Chapter 2

"Intruder alert."

Sophie finally landed in a strange room. There were people in these weird uniforms; a black jumpsuit with padded shoulders and blue, yellow, or red along their shoulders and neck, and wore black boots. These words were spoken by a man in a red uniform. He had brown, almost black eyes, and a tattoo over one of them.

"What in the name of...what?"sophie asked, confused,"Who are you? How did I get here?" she scrambled to her feet."Where am I?...When am I?"

The woman standing next to tattoo man exchanged glances with him. She spoke up.

"I'm Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation starship Voyager. This is Chakotay," she said, gesturing to the tattoo man."Are you alright?"

"I was,"she gasped, falling to her knees and holding her head,"Until I got here, on this..this...thing!"she then collapsed on the floor.

* * *

The Captain tapped her combadge.

"Janeway to sickbay. Computer activate emergency medical hologram."

"Please sta.."

"Doctor, there is this girl that just appeared out of thin air. She said she was fine until she got here. Then she passed out on the floor. keep a biobed ready."

"Understood. Doctor out."

"Chakotay, Tuvok, you're with me. Mr. Kim, you have the Bridge."

"Aye, Captain."

Chakotay picked up the girl and stepped into the turbolift with Tuvok and the captain.

"Deck five,"said the capain, sounding nervous.

After what seemed like an eternity and a half, they arrived at Sickbay.

"Doctor,"said Chakotay. He lay her down on the nearest biobed.

The Doctor walked up to her and started to scan with a medical tricorder. The tension on his face vanished, replaced by relief.

"She's fine. She lost consiousness because she was so frightened. I'll try 20 cc's of modanifil to wake her up."he injected her with the hypospray. She gasped and coughed when she woke up.

"*gasp*Where am I? Is this your medical bay on your starship?"she turned to tattoo guy, Chakotay, was it? "You."

He looked confused. "Me?"

"Yes, you. I think I should trust you. And if you are lying, I will never forgive you. Tell me the truth. Is this a starship, and are you the first officer?"

"Alright. Yes, and yes. the year is 2373. You were sent through a..."

"A temporal anomoly. Alright, my turn. My time is 2013. I saw the light inside my fridge, and I touched it. It sent me here. My name is Sophie Montez. And I want to go home."

An african-american man with a buzz cut, plucked eyebrows, and pointy ears spoke up.

"Perhaps, Captain, we should grant her quarters." his voice was cold and emotionless."We do not know how long she may be here."

"Excellent suggestion, Tuvok."she turned to Sophie,"What do you think?

"I think it's a good idea. Like he said, no one knows just how long I'll be here, If I do ever get back. But, until I feel better, I'm in no hurry to leave."she grimaced in pain, and the Doctor injected something into her neck."How does that not hurt? When I'm from, we still used needles and syringes."

The captain chuckled."We've moved a little bit beyond that. This,"she said, gesturing toward the instrument that the doctor was holding,"is called a hypospray. It's a quicker alternative to what you're used to." the doctor injected her with one more hypospray.

"I feel a lot better. Thank you, doctor."she got up and walked out.


	3. Chapter 3

The captain walked out into the corridor to find Sophie, with a confused look on her face.

"Ummm.. okay, where do I go from here?"she asked. The captain smiled.

"I'll get Tuvok to show you the way..."

"No. Sorry, but I want Chakotay to show me, if that's alright with you."

"Sure. I'll go get him."

"Thank you." the captain disappeared inside sickbay. A few moments later, she emerged with Tuvok and Chakotay.

"Captain. Commander. Sophie."he said, nodding to each person as he said their names. he then walked away down the dark grey corridor.

"Well, Commander, Sophie, I should probably get to the bridge. See you later."she turned and hurried to catch up with Tuvok.

"Alright Sophie. This way," he said, gesturing for her to start walking the oppsite way that Tuvok and the captain had gone.

"So..."said sophie when they were inside the turbolift, "Where are you from?"

"Where am I from? Why do you ask? And why do you trust me instead of Tuvok?"

"I want to know because the more I know someone, the more I trust them. And besides, I told you in sickbay. You look like some one I can trust."

"Bold move. I'm from a planet called Dorvan V. All right, my turn. where are you from?"

"I live on Earth, in a town called Tulsa in the state of Oklahoma,"she suddenly looked pained."And Imay nevr see it , how about favorite...color?"

"I'd probably say blue."they stepped out of the turbolift, and Chakotay gestured in the right direction. After a few minutes of silence, he asked,"What about you?" but then they arrived at her quarters."here you are. Inside you'll find a replicator, a sonic shower, and anything else you will need."

"Replicator..let me guess. It can create things out of thin air."

"Yes. It can create just about anything. Within reason, of course. Oh, I almost forgot."he pulled out a small badge like the one he wore one his unifrom."It's called a commbadge. Whenever you want to talk to someone, you tap it and say, 'Sophie to-whoever you're calling.' Now, it's important that you keep this on. It's the only way we have to contact you, locacte you or transport you."she took it.

"Thanks."she pined it on her shirt and turned to the door. It didn't open."How?"

"This is the doorbell you might call it. This is your code to enter,"he punched in three buttons,"And this is to seal or unseal the door."he punched in the same three buttons in reverse.

"Thank you. You've been very kind Chakotay."He nodded, smiled and turned while she opened the door. He was about to leave when she said,

"Green."he turned and said,

"What?"

"You asked me what my favorite color was. It's green."

And with that, she turned and stepped inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Sophie entered her new home, she looked around in a daze. The room that she was in was fairly large and partitioned into two sections:the bedroom and the living room/dining room/kitchen. in one corner of the bedroom there was a large bed, next to a door that she assumed was the bathroom. She walked up to it and pressed a button. It was blue and had the same logo as her badge. Inside the bathroom was a large mirror and a shower without controls(Sophie guessed that it was voice-activated). As she walked into the other room, she heard a clarinet playing next door. She put her ear up against the wall. The sound was genuine. She decided to go meet the modern-day mozart.

She left her quarters and went next door. She rang the doorbell and waited for a second. A man answered. A man with black hair, seed-shaped eyes, and slightl yellow skin.

"Can I help you?"he asked,"Oh, you must be Sophie. I was there when you landed on the bridge. What can I do for you?"

"I heard you playing."

"Let me guess. You need me to tone it down so you can work on some project for the doc or something?"

"No. I loved it. You're really good."

"Thanks!"he smiled, making him look younger than he already was."Do you want to come in?"

"Sure."he stepped aside to let her in."*GASP* Is that a Yamaha alto sax? I didn't know these were still available. Wait. You replicated it, didn't you?"

"Yes. But it's just like the real thing. Do you play?"

"Yes! I have the exact same model! At least, in my time,"she said, excited,"so, are you going to play something?"

"Sure. You know, you're the first person who likes to listen when I'm next door. I appreciate that."he smiled and played a note.

"Janeway to Kim."

"Go ahead, Captain,"he said, and looked at Sophie sadly.

"Report to Astormetrics immediately."

"Aye, Captain. Kim out."he looked at Sophie."Sorry. Duty calls. I'll knock on the wall when I'm back."

"Aye, Kim,"she said, joking a salute. He helped her up and walked her to the door.

"What's your name, Kim? Your first name, I mean?"

He smiled and said,

"Harry. My name is Harry Kim. I gotta go. Bye."

He took off down the corridor.


	4. Chapter 4

The captain walked out into the corridor to find Sophie, with a confused look on her face.

"Ummm.. okay, where do I go from here?"she asked. The captain smiled.

"I'll get Chakotay to show you the way."

"Thank you." the captain disappeared into sickbay. A few moments later,she emerged with Tuvok and Chakotay.

"Captain. Commander. Sophie."he said, nodding to each person as he said their names. he then walked away down the dark grey corridor.

"Well, I'd better go. Let me know if you need anything, Sophie."said the captain, grinning for a moment. Chakotay turned to Sophie.

"Alright Sophie, let's get going," he said, motioning to the opposite end of the corridor.

When they were inside the turbolift after he intoned which deck to go to, he asked,

"So why me?"

"What?"

"Why did you decide to trust me, out of everyone?"

"I don't know. You just seem trustworthy. I mean, between the tattoo and the voice and the concerned look, I figured that you were trustworthy." this made Chakotay smile.

"Thanks."

"So, where are you from?"

"Why so curious?" he asked.

"I don't know. I guess it's just that the more I know someone, the trustworthy they are."

"In that case, I'm from a planet called Dorvan. And you're from Earth, right?"she nodded. "Okay, my turn. Favorite color? Mine is red."at this point, the turbolift stopped and she was out the door. Assuming she hadn't heard him, he followed her. "Third door on the right," he said.

"Thanks." she stood at the door and pushed a button. The doors opened with a woosh, and she stepped inside. It was a large room, partitioned into two big sections. It had a large, simple bed, a small kitchen, and a bathroom. She turned around slowly to find Chakotay still there.

"I almost forgot to give you this."he held up a small badge the same as the one he wore. "This is your commbadge. If you need to contact someone, say, the captain, then you would tap it and say, 'sophie to janeway' or 'sophie to the captain.' then when you're finished, you say, 'sophie out.' understood?"

Assuming that was some of the jargon they used here, she said,

"Understood, Commander."she couldn't help but smile. She walked over to the window and watched the stars. Hearing Chakotay leaving, she said,

"Green."

"What about the color green?"he asked, confused.

"You asked me what my favorite color was. It's green."

Chakotay smiled and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's note-sorry that I haven't posted in a while. I've just been busy. But from now on, I'm going to try to post every saturday sometime between noon and three. Thanks for sticking with me!

Also:NOT THE END...


End file.
